


What We Feel is Our Livelihood (Leave it be)

by Phoenix2319 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Deepthroating, John is a Bit Not Good, John is a Horndog, Knotting, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock is a Tease, Size Kink, Switch John, Switch Sherlock, Switching, mild spanking, no gag reflex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Phoenix2319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is too much angsty "they didn't want to mate/it was a mistake shared heat" going on in the Johnlock Omega Verse. So to change it up, two completely conscious consensual Alphas falling in love. Also it's three am and I'm feeling some smutfluff coursing through my veins.</p>
<p>*****This work is not finished, but it will be very shortly, please bookmark and tag for later, will be up by April*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Feel is Our Livelihood (Leave it be)

**Author's Note:**

> ********************PLEASE READ IMPORTANT I SWEAR********************  
> So, I tried to write this a while ago, and in the process of loosing interest I accidentally published it. So it's not finished, and the way I will update you will get super confused, so please don;t read it yet. I don't know how to save it back into a draft, and I don't want to loose all my tags and stuff. I am going to write it eventually, like by the end of the month (probably over spring break) . Will be smutty and kinky, lots of lovey sex, mild angsty 'Does he like me?' stuff at the beginning. So please, bookmark, tag for later, save somehow, it will be finished soon. 
> 
> Encouraging comments are appreciated! Thank you for your patience and understanding!

John was a military man. He was used to being around a lot of Alphas. Sleeping in the same space, talking intimately with them, being friends with them. So sharing a flat with Sherlock Holmes wasn't that strange to him.

Well, in that aspect.

In all other ways of life, it was strange. Different. Thrilling. Every day there was a different bag of remains in the refrigerator. Cases continued to become even more different from the normal robbery or murder. Just, living was wonderful. Sherlock made him feel.

It was a sobering thought. 

Sherlock was a powerful man, more so than his ego even thought. He had the power to manipulate John's life in any and every way, 


End file.
